Daydreams
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: "If he wasn't so... Ugh!" "If she wasn't so... Arg!" They're not the most compatible pair, but they sure do care about each other. "MAKA CHOP!" "ACK!"


_**A/N:**_

_**Warning: If you hate cliche and fluffy stories, do not read. Other than that, go on ahead.**_

_**Disclaimer: I've only owned Soul Eater in my daydreams. Other than that, no. I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

The boy next to her smirked. "This is certainly fantastic."

She blushed. "Yeah. It is."

"And you look as beautiful as ever. I could easily compare you to an angel," He winked. "I love your dress."

The girl looked down at her outfit. It was a familiar dress; a black dress with black gloves, black ribbons in her pigtails, and black lacy heels. The dress she wore in the Black Room.

The boy next to her wore a pin-striped suit with a red under shirt. He was slightly fiddling with his black tie, loosening it then tightening it.

"T-Thanks."

With a sigh, he cupped her cheek. "You know Maka, I've meant to say this for a long time."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Maka's heart fluttered. "I-I... Me too. I love you too."

"You really are beautiful you know..." His face leaned closer to hers.

"Oh Soul..."

"Maka..."

"Soul..."

"MAKA!"

"WOAH!" The blonde fell off her bed and on to the hard ground. "Ack. Ow. Bleh, ew! Hair!" She stuck her tongue out from disgust, pulling hair from in her mouth.

"Maka, nya! Are you alright?" The cat asked, helping the girl up.

"Here's a note for you Blair. Try being normal and shake me awake."

Blair pouted. "That's not as fun, nya." Then she smirked. "What were you dreaming about?"

Maka's eyes widened as a blush crossed her face. "What do you mean?"

Blair snickered. "I mean the 'Oh Soul!'" She had imitated the blonde.

"WHA- I don't sound like that!"

"But you did say it! And don't try to deny it Maka! I have very good cat ears, nya!"

Maka fidgeted. "Well..."

"You dreamt about him~! What was it about~? What was it about, nya~?" Blair jumped up and down.

"Blair! Shut up! He'll wake-"

"Who'd you dream about Maka?"

Blair held in a giggle as Maka froze at the voice.

"Blair..." Maka hissed.

"Since I woke you," She giggled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Nya~!" Blair transformed into a cat before running out her room and the apartment.

Maka turned to Soul in rage. "YOU!"

Soul rose an eyebrow. "What about me?" He smirked. "Having good dreams about that topic, eh Maka?"

"MAKA CHOP!" "ACK!"

She kicked him out of her room and slammed the door closed, but not before she yelled the word 'jerk' at him.

* * *

Maka decided to tell someone about the dream. Someone she could trust, someone who was kind, and someone who had dealt with an idiot like Soul before.

She smiled when she arrived. "Thanks for coming Tsubaki. I'm sorry about this."

The raven-haired girl smiled kindly. "Oh no, it's not a problem."

"Where's Black Star?"

Tsubaki scratched her cheek. "Ah... He's sick today so..."

"He's sleeping it out?"

Tsubaki nodded.

Maka smiled before nodding back. "Hope he feels better. Where do you wanna go? Mall? Zoo?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "I was thinking the park. There's a small festival there today."

Maka smiled. "Okay, let's go then."

When they arrived at the park, they saw game booths and food vendors everywhere. Not to mention all the little kids running around and laughing.

They walked around a little, stopping occasionally for cotton candy, hot dogs, and soda.

The two girls decided to sit on a bench under a cherry blossom tree for a while before they continued through the festival.

"So, what's the reason you called me Maka?" Tsubaki asked kindly before she took a bite of her hot dog.

Maka gulped down the last of her hot dog before sighing. "I kinda had a dream last night..."

Tsubaki finished her hot dog and wiped her mouth. "Oh, what was it about? It must have been big since you called me here."

"Well... You know my small crush on Soul..."

The weapon smiled. "Oh, so it was of you and Soul."

"We were kind of on a date and we almost kissed. We could have if Blair didn't wake me up," Maka grumbled.

Tsubaki giggled. "I don't see that as much of a problem."

"That's not the bad part Tsubaki! I talked in my sleep, Blair heard, and Soul was eavesdropping!"

"Hm... What did he say?"

"He asked me who I dreamt about even when he fully knew it was of him! And when I said _you_ to him, he asked me if I had good dreams of that topic! That arrogant bastard!" Maka yelled before chomping on her cotton candy.

Tsubaki sweat dropped. "Maka, why don't you ask if he likes you too?"

Rolling her eyes, Maka took a sip of her soda. "As much as I'd love to do that, I only have a tiny crush."

"But-"

"Maybe." Maka then looked away, focusing on nothing in particular while her eyes narrowed. Her teeth clenched together, her hands fisted. "If he wasn't so... Ugh!"

* * *

"If she wasn't so... Arg!" He growled out as the vendor gave him his hot dog, scared out of his wits.

"It shouldn't be that hard..." His companion sighed as he thanked the vendor and paid for them both.

"Kid, it's Maka we're talking about," His eyes narrowed as he put ketchup and mustard on his hot dog. "You know, hater of all men," The boy passed the ketchup to Kid, whom started squirting it and made an 8 on his hot dog.

"But Soul, if she had a dream of you then it's obvious she likes you back." Kid then smiled at his hot dog. "Wonderfully symmetrical!"

Soul rolled his eyes as they continued to walk through the festival. "But she's still Maka Albarn, man hater."

"And you're Soul Eater, very well-known player."

Soul turned to Kid. "I'm not a player! I'm still a virgin and I haven't had a relationship in months!"

Kid smirked. "And who's the one restricting you from a relationship?"

The demon scythe turned away. "No one, girls aren't interested in me any more."

"Soul, two girls asked if you'd like to go out with them some time just earlier. And when they left, you just crumpled the paper containing their number and threw it aside." Kid took a bite into his hot dog, he swallowed before continuing. "I don't think girls aren't interested in you. I'd say the exact opposite, your fan base is getting larger."

Soul groaned. "You mean my fan club? I swear to Death if they don't get the idea I'm not interested, I'll have to kill someone."

The ebony haired meister laughed. "It's okay Soul. Black Star and I can handle it. In the mean time, you have to consider Maka's feelings more."

_Consider her feelings?_ "What the hell do you mean by that?"

It wasn't as if he didn't consider her feelings, everyone knew Soul cared for Maka. But Maka didn't know that. "We all know you care for her to the extent of putting your own life in danger to make sure she's safe. But she doesn't know that, not when you tease her to your heart's content."

Soul stopped and thought about it for awhile. "Do you think that if I show her the scar again she'd know I'd do anything for her?"

_He's an idiot._ Kid thought with a roll of his eyes. "You dimwit. That'll just make her feel bad. Do you remember how she reacted the entire week after you got that? No? Let me remind you, she couldn't even look at it without feeling weak." Kid shook his head, continuing to eat his hot dog as they continued over to a bench.

In frustration, Soul rubbed his face. "Then what do you suggest I do, damn it!"

"One word." Kid held up his index finger. "Confess," He said before continuing to eat his hot dog.

"But she'll reject me!" He complained.

"You'll move on!" Kid said as they stopped on their way to a bench. "You'll move on, the same way you've moved on with other girls."

"But I won't. It's _Maka_. I haven't felt like this in my entire life until I met her. Killing kishins and witches seem easier than confessing to her. If she rejects me..." Soul looked gloomily down at his hot dog. "Nothing in the world will matter any more."

Kid hadn't seen anyone like that before. Hell, he bets his dad has never seen anyone so hung up on a person and he's a shinigami! "If it makes you feel better, odds are she's gonna say she likes you back. It's a 75% chance."

"How about the 25% chance?"

"She gonna laugh at you, Maka Chop you, tell you all men deserve to go to hell, and end everything you two ever had." Kid said as calmly as possible.

The scythe looked at Kid with a fearful expression.

The shinigami, however, smiled kindly. "But when it comes to love, you're willing to take risks. Right?"

Blinking, Soul realized that, yes, he would risk anything. He'd risk anything at all to get Maka to realize he loved her. "Yeah." Soul nodded. "Yeah, I would."

Kid patted his back for encouragement with his free hand. "Then go on," He pointed to two girls with his pinkie on the hand holding his hot dog.

Soul furrowed his eyebrow. "Kid, what the-"

"She's right there Soul."

He then looked towards the direction he was pointing at and groaned. "You and Tsubaki planned this out, didn't you?"

Kid chuckled. "Sorry. We just thought you two needed a push." Kid took the last bite of his hot dog, threw the napkin in the trash can, wiped his hands with a handkerchief, put it back in his suit pocket, and smirked. "Here, I'll give you your push now."

"What are you-" Soul began, only to be cut off when Kid pushed him towards the girls.

After stumbling towards them, he straightened up with a nervous smile. "Uh... Hey Maka. Hey Tsubaki."

"Hi." The two girls smiled at them, Tsubaki with a sincere one and Maka... The biggest fake smile Soul had ever seen.

Soul looked back at Kid, who seemed to enjoy this, and glared at him.

Kid chuckled slightly before waving for him to go on.

Soul looked back at the girls, Maka leaned slightly to the right to see Kid.

"Kid's with you? Why-"

"Oh! That's right! Kid told me Liz was looking for me!" Tsubaki stood up.

Maka's eyes widened. "But-"

"I'm sorry Maka! Kid's going to look after Black Star for me while Liz and I go get his medicine. I'll talk to you later." She winked before giving her a goodbye hug and whispering, "Tell me how it goes." She released her friend and bid her fellow demon weapon a goodbye.

The meister-weapon pair watched their friends retreat. Soul sat next to Maka, sighing as the tension built up in the air.

"Um... So..."

Maka rose an eyebrow as Soul tapped on his knee anxiously.

"Want my hotdog?" He held out his untouched hot dog.

She bit her lip to contain her giggle. He was absolutely adorable when nervous. "You aren't hungry? That's odd considering your last name is Eater."

Soul held back a perverted comment. "Uh... Yeah. You can have it if you want."

She laughed a little before taking it from his hands. "Are you sure? I mean, you touched it. Could have germs." She teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Maka. You know, if I had germs..." He leaned closer to her. "I don't think you would mind."

She blushed, pushing his face away from her. "I've got half of my mind telling me to Maka Chop you into tomorrow!" She held up a book before chomping down on the hot dog.

He chuckled and leaned back, arms thrown over the bench's back.

It was moments like those he seemed to cherish. They were bittersweet. He got to interact with his meister in a whole new way, but he knew she thought differently.

"Hey Maka?"

"Hm?" She looked at him, already one bite away from finishing the hot dog.

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

She stopped halfway from eating the last bite, jaw already dropped. "What?"

"Do you think I'm annoying?" He repeated, eyebrows knitted together.

"What?! Why would you ask that?!" She punched his shoulder.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He rubbed his now bruised shoulder.

"Stop thinking so lowly of yourself. Though you can be annoying sometimes, the good points of you push that part away a lot." She said before plopping the last of the hot dog into her mouth.

In all honesty, he hadn't known if Maka was lying or not.

"I'm not lying. You are, as much as I hate to admit, cool." She frowned. "I'll deny it if you tell anyone else though."

"Mmm..." He hummed, lips twitching to smile.

"So... Home?"

"Home."

* * *

It was impossible.

How was she supposed to keep her grades up if all she did was stare into space?

She was sure her partner was rubbing off on her.

Literally.

"Can you not?!" She snapped, grabbing his wrist.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not a towel, you ass." She pushed his hand roughly back to him.

"But I'm wearing leather..." He whined.

"TOO BAD."

"Albarn, is there something you want to share?" The professor asked, leaning forward on his chair.

"N-No sir." She gulped.

"Then shut up before I dissect you. Back to what I was saying..."

Soul smirked, hand placed on her knee now and dangerously going up her leg.

"MAKA CHOP!" "OOF!"

"Albarn! Eater! Detention!"

Maka's eyes widened. "What?!" She scrambled to stand up. "Professor Stein, you misunderstand-!"

"No excuses Maka," He said calmly, resting his chin on the head of his chair as the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

The young meister stood gaping as everyone else in the class left the room.

Soul sighed, throwing his feet up on the desk and resting his hands on his stomach. "Detention isn't so bad ya know. We just clean the classroom-"

"Isn't that bad? Isn't. That. Bad?" She hissed.

He only responded with an eye roll. _Here we go. In 3, 2-_

"IT'S ON MY GOD DAMN PERMANENT RECORD! HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA GO TO A GOOD COLLEGE NOW HUH?! I GOT A MEASLY DETENTION BECAUSE MY FUCKING PARTNER COULDN'T STOP BEING A FUCKING MALE!"

"Hold up! What does my gender have to do with any of this?" He narrowed his eyes at her, sitting up.

"EVERYTHING!"

"Oh my Death! Are you fucking serious?! You have _got_ to be kidding me right now! I thought you let that go years ago! How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! How many times Maka?!" He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Not every guy's like your father! _I'm_ not like your father."

He sighed, letting go of her. "I know you grew up with those trust issues, but it's like you're completely oblivious to the fact that you have _real_ friends that are of the male species. If you can befriend a male, that's all you need. It may seem like a small step but with you, it's a gigantic leap." He smiled softly. "Especially since one of your male friends is your weapon. The person you're supposed to entrust your life to. The one you practically live with. Every single second of every single day."

He reached out and twirled a pigtail with one of his fingers. "I know it's hard to trust a male, or me, or anyone. I know. You lived so independently. But you've already trusted a whole bunch of people." The strands of hair slipped off his finger.

She shook her head, eyes clenched shut to keep away the tears. "N-No. I haven't. I have not."

"Yes. You have, and you do. Accept it. 'Cause we aren't going anywhere, any time soon." He pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin.

Tears soaked his leather jacket as she cried in his arms.

* * *

He whistled as he wiped the chalkboard, having already cleaned the dusty old erasers.

She hummed the same tune as she wiped the table tops, already done with sweeping the floor.

Their bond thrumming with happiness, calming their souls.

It had been an hour since detention had started, 40 minutes since Sid had left the room. The two partners decided it was best to work in peace.

Of course, one of them was bound to sound.

He took out his phone, scanning the playlist for the song he was sending through their link.

She stopped her humming and cleaning to see what he was up to.

"Soul?"

He only smiled and hummed along to the song now playing on his phone.

_She says she's no good_  
_With words but I'm worse_  
_Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic"_  
_Or stuck to my tongue_

Soul watched as Maka bobbed her head to the beat of the song, walking down to the front of the class.

_Weighed down with words_  
_Too over-dramatic_  
_Tonight it's, "It can't get much worse"_  
_Vs. "No one should ever feel like"_

The blonde swayed her hips to the beat, Soul covered his mouth to hide the grin on his face.

Was she really trying to seduce him?

_Dance, dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

Soul grabbed the broom leaning on the wall and started to air guitar, Maka giggling as he did so. Then he brought the broom handle up to his lips, the image of a mic and stand going into Maka's mind.

_You always fold just_  
_Before you're found out_  
_Drink up, it's last call, last resort_  
_But only the first mistake and-_

Her weapon lip-synched, perfectly she might add.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by._

Suddenly, he caressed her check.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress, love._

With that he winked and let go of her, fully satisfied with the way her face had immediately turned red.

He leaned the broom against the teacher desk and grabbed Maka's left hand with his right, positioning both of them as if ready to-

"Ballroom dancing? Soul, you know I-"

"Just follow my lead." He grinned. "Ready?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"1, 2, 3."

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress_  
_(Mattress, mattress)_  
_I only want sympathy in the form of you_  
_Crawling into bed with me._

They laughed as they crossed their way back to the middle of the room.

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, dance_  
_Dance, dance_  
_Dance, dance_  
_Dance, dance_

* * *

"Newton's second law of motion."

"Correct. Name a side affect to lack of sleep."

"I dunno, daydreaming?"

"Is that your last answer?"

"I said I don't know! Is this even gonna be on the test?!"

"You need to study for everything, just in case."

"Maka, I'm not gonna remember anything as soon as I flip that test over. I really don't get why you're trying to help me study, I'm a lost cause."

She grit her teeth and brought the book down on to his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

She opened the book again, completely ignoring his screech. "Name one mental illness and a symptom of it."

"Schizophrenia."

Maka looked up, a frown on her face. "Soul, I-"

"A person will seem detached from reality."

Soul stared at the ground, eyebrows bunched together in concentration.

Maka quietly shut her book. "That's enough studying for today. Do you want to eat something?" She asked getting up.

"It's fine, I'll just go rest in my room for a while."

She frowned at his answer, watching him gather his things and walk to his room.

She wanted to know what was happening to him, why all these events were happening.

Shaking her head, she started their dinner.

Soul glared at the ceiling, remembering the earlier events that had happened during detention.

Detention.

Alone.

With Maka.

He knew it had been too good to be true.

* * *

_Their lips were so close._

_He could just lean down, nothing would happen right?_

_Just a simple peck on those lips weren't going to hurt him..._

_Maybe not a peck..._

_Just lean down for Death-sake!_

_Soul cleared his throat as he pulled away, face red. Like his meister._

_"Uh, you're getting good at dancing."_

_Maka smiled warmly at him. "I learn from the best."_

**_"You could have kissed her, you idiot."_**

Shut up.

**_"Now she's going to leave you."_**

I said to fucking shut up!

* * *

He shook his head, rubbing his face.

Yes, he could have kissed her.

But that choice would have had consequences.

Like the kiss absolutely ruining everything they ever had.

Kid was absolutely no help at all. A 25% chance was still a large chance, he would not let anything ruin what they had.

**"Wuss."**

_I didn't ask for your opinion you piece of crap, now shut up._

**"No need to be angry."**

_I told you to shut up._

**"Hm... If only you hadn't wimped out. I bet Maka could help you in certain ways with that stress of yours..."**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

There was knock on the door that made Soul jump.

"Soul? Are you okay? What's happening?"

"N-nothing!"

"Is it that demon again?"

"I can handle it!" He replied, digging through his drawer. The only way to soothe his mind now was to listen to something that demon absolutely hated.

He finally found the iPod and (tangled) earphones wrapped around it.

He really had to thank Maka for her horrible taste in music sometimes.

* * *

Everything was better the next day, as if the other day hadn't really happened.

"So Soul, I was thinking if I could borrow Maka tomorrow," Black Star asked nonchalantly. "Gonna take her out-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish!"

"You and Maka together? Alone? That just spells trouble, dude."

Black Star stopped for a moment, pointing in the air.

Soul raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"You has a 'u' in it, right?"

"Seriously?"

"No? I was sure it did..." Black Star sighed, shrugging. "Welp, what can I do? By the way, it's the anniversary tomorrow. Kinda why I wanna take her out. Skipping school would be good for her!"

"Wait, what?" He held out his hand to make his friend stop walking. "Anniversary? What anniversary?"

"Uh, her parent's anniversary. Don't tell me, she didn't tell you. Did she?" He clapped a hand on Soul's shoulder. "If you haven't noticed-"

"FUCK. THE ANNIVERSARY." He realized, slapping a hand over his face. "I completely forgot."

"So, you do know."

"Of course I know you idiot! I've known for the 4 years we've been partners!" He threw his hands up, stomping past his friend.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Don't you dare leave me alone!" Black Star looked around anxiously before running to Soul.

"Are you still afraid from that movie? I swear, you're as illogical as Maka." He rolled his eyes as Black Star caught up to him.

"What are you gonna do any way?"

"It usually takes me a whole month to get ready for this one fucking day-"

"Sounds like you're preparing for Valentines day, Christmas, her birthday-"

"I get it. I do this a lot."

"No, I'm just saying you suck at planning stuff."

"Shut up."

* * *

Maka rose an eyebrow as Soul struggled to screw the last piece in. "Do you need help or...?"

"Nah." He grunted.

Sometimes, Maka had to thank Black Star. Especially when he was the cause of her weapon being shirtless and sweaty (thank you sun) with tools around him. He held tools in his mouth, though rather unsanitary, it had kinda made him look sexier than he already was.

"Are you sure? Because I really don't think you should be leaving your shark mark on those tools..." She giggled when he gave her a glare.

"Just one more screw..." He murmured after putting down the screw driver, concentrated on fixing the front door their assassin friend had so _kindly_ kicked in. "And... Done!" He got up and tested the door out by closing and opening it repeatedly.

"Wow! World record!" Maka clapped as Soul bowed.

"Thank you, thank you! No flash photography, autographs at the booth on your left." He smirked, as Maka rolled her eyes.

"No, but really. You're getting better at this!" She sighed, overwhelmed by the memories that had overcome her. "I remember the very first time he had done that to our first apartment door. You were really angry!" She laughed, putting a hand to her stomach.

"We were 12! I barely even knew him! Let alone knew how to fix a door!"

She hummed, a bright smile on her face. "Well, 4 years of practice had surely been good to you."

Soul nodded, a warm smile threatening to leak on to his face. Curse Maka and her cuteness. "Practice makes perfect." He wiped the sweat off his face, completely oblivious to his meister ogling at him.

"Yeah... Practice makes perfect..." A different scenario came into her head, making her shake her head with a pink face. Curse Soul and his perfect body.

"Hey, Maka? Do you wanna go out tomorrow? You know, like a dinner or something?"

Maka paused, turning to face her weapon. "Did you just ask me on a date?"

He scratched one of his pink cheeks. "Uh... If that's okay with you? I mean, we could also just call it hanging out. If you want that! I'm fine with either! Not that I wouldn't be fine with either, I mean-"

She threw a pillow at him, earning a glare. "Yes, I'm fine with doing a date or hang out or whatever you want to call it." She giggled, punching him in the chest. "Now clean up the rest of Black Star's mess." The meister left with a red face and a hand held to her heart.

Soul growled, rubbing the red spot at his chest and looking around the room.

The ninja had completely ruined their door this time (surprisingly a first) and had left massive chunks of wood on the floor.

"Black Star..."

* * *

The blonde sisters pushed her around, only because she let them. They were very needy girls.

Today was no exception. Especially when she was literally getting pushed around.

"Tell us!" Liz whined, pushing her to Patty.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Patty copied her sister, pushing Maka back to her.

Tsubaki had been gone longer than Maka had expected, probably trying to get Black Star to stop fighting a poor freshman.

"Maka!"

"Maka!"

Said girl groaned, the day wasn't starting off so good so far.

"If you don't tell us, we'll tell everyone your _name_."

Maka's eyes widened a while before she gave out a growl, narrowing her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Liz smiled mischievously, throwing her feet on the desk and leaning back on her chair. She nonchalantly observed her painted nails, freshly painted by her very own OCD meister. "Hm... I'm pretty sure I would."

"She would~! She would~!" Patty joined into torturing Maka, her giggle maniacal.

"Fine! I give! But it's really no big deal!"

The two immediately leaned in, ready for the latest talk that would soon sweep through the school.

"I think Soul asked me on a date, but I'm not really su-"

The siblings squealed, jumping in their seat before the meister could finish the sentence.

"Guys! Could you just stop and listen for once?!" She stomped her feet, a vain poking from her forehead.

"But Maka! We're so excited for you! You have a da-"

"Let me finish!" She slammed her hands down on the table. Luckily, the rest of the people currently in class were too intrigued by their own conversations to hear them.

Liz and Patty quickly snapped their jaw shut.

"I don't know if it's a date, I mean, he said that we could just call it hanging out but if I want to call it a date then-"

"IT IS!" Patty shook her shoulders.

Maka rolled her eyes, waiting until her friend stopped shaking her. Which would take a while...

"Wait, Patty." The elder sister put her hand on top of her sister's, making her stop. "It's only a date if _you_ want it to be. Is that _exactly_ what he said?"

She nodded, giving the demon weapon a curious look.

"That means he wouldn't mind going on a date with you, Maka. He _wants_ it to be a date."

"You've been watching too much-"

"Please just trust me on this! Please!" Liz clapped her hands together and sniffled. "Let me prepare you for this one night!"

The other girl followed after her. "Yeah, please?"

The girls were really good at begging too.

Other days, she would reject. But today was not like other days. No, today was her supposed date with her weapon.

A date equals makeup. Which equals something she had not touched since her mother left.

Which means she knew nothing of it.

Which calls for the experts. Who happened to be the very people next to her.

Groaning, she put her head down.

"Fine."

Liz and Patty squealed.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Maka." Tsubaki bowed as the other two demon weapons ran around, getting the girl prepped for the supposed date.

"It's not your fault." Maka sighed as Liz looked through her closet and Patty plugged the hair curler in to the outlet.

"It is! Oh, but if I had been there..." She bit her lip, fidgeting with the edge of her top.

"You couldn't have done anything, they're unstoppable."

"Yup~!" Patty exclaimed.

"We are~!"

"But I'm so happy that you've finally got asked on a-"

A finger crushed her lips, cutting the weapon off. "Ssshhh... It's not a date."

With concerned eyes, she pushed her friend's finger away. "Maka, I think you're not understanding-"

"Black or red?"

"Red! I'll make sure he wears black!" Liz replied to her sister. "Go curl her hair while I talk to him."

"Okay~!"

"WAIT! WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA TALK TO HIM?!"

"He asked me to help him." Liz smirked, leaning on the bedroom door. "It was either me or the other boys. He made a good choice since I'm also picking what _you_ wear."

"How-"

"Questions later, dressing you up now! Patty!"

"GOT IT~!"

"Oh boy..."

* * *

She was being adored by the girls before her. Patty seemed intent on bouncing her curled hair, Liz putting finishing touches on her make-up, and Tsubaki putting jewelry on her.

"Look up! And stop blinking so much!"

"I can't! It's human reflex! How do girls even do this?! OW!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki fawned over the bleeding earlobe.

"Patty! Go get some napkins! One wet, one dry!"

"Okay~!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't complain!"

"Oh! A bleeding ear! I guess that means that everything is ruined!"

"HA! Maka, Maka, Maka." Liz leaned her cheek on one hand. "How familiar are you with make-up?"

"I know the basics... And how does that match up to a bleeding ear?"

"I'm Elizabeth Thompson! I can make anything work!" She tilted her friend's chin up and continued with the eye liner.

When Patty came back, it took her and her sister a five-second look in the eyes and the giddy blonde was cleaning up the bloody ear.

It must have been twin telepathy.

Or sister telepathy.

Maka still didn't know if they were or weren't twins. Much like everyone else. But who cared right?

After a few minutes, her make-up was done, her ear wasn't bleeding and she had her earrings on.

"Now, you put this on." Liz smirked, holding up a dress.

"Oh, hell no."

* * *

He was freaking out.

He was actually going on a sort-of-maybe-not-really-actually-it-might-be date with Maka.

Oh sweet Shinigami, he was starting to sweat.

Arm pit stains on suits were not the shit, nor was holding your date's hand with warm and sweaty palms.

For the hundredth time that hour, his right hand swept through his white mop of hair.

These habits of his had to stop, he was going to be bald soon.

Tapping his knee was a dead giveaway to nervousness for Maka too, so he needed to stop that too.

Soul groaned, not noticing how the three other weapons pile out in to the living room he was waiting in.

Liz smirked, completely ignorant to Soul's first world problem. "Good evening ladies and gentleman!"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's just me who hasn't seen her."

"That's not nice, nya~." Blair frowned, jumping on to the couch's arm. "Who helped with your hair again?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up." He turned back to the grinning girls, wary of their plan. "What are you guys even doing?"

"Hush!" Patty glared. "Or else, she'll never come out!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be quiet! Geez..." He crossed his arm, glancing down the hallway.

Liz cleared her throat, continuing the dramatic intro. "Today, we have been through rough seas to get everything ready just for this one occasion."

Tsubaki then ran back to Maka's bedroom door as Patty imitated trumpet noises and Liz joyfully announced, "But I am pleased to present to you today, the amazing and beautiful scythe-meister, I-don't-give-a-shit-about-what-you-think-of-me, Maka Albarn!"

Tsubaki threw the door open with a bow, the other two girls also bowing.

Blair squealed, putting her paws together as her eyes sparkled.

Maka had always been beautiful, he did not believe she could be more.

He was always wrong when it came to her, though.

She stepped out of the room elegantly, like the princess she was. A hot-tempered princess, of course.

Her dress was a sleeveless red dress one would see a girl in a movie wear, the only difference was the black rose that sat next to her left breast. She had her hair down, the ends curled. Her eyes popped with just a bit of mascara and eye liner. Her earrings were simple red roses and her necklace was a single music note, the G-note.

But did Liz really have to put the classic red lipstick on her?

For death's sake...

He scrambled up, gulping noisily and stammering.

"Y-You look- Uh- Wow- Cool- I mean good! Great! Fantastic!"

Damn.

He so wanted to bury himself at that moment.

_"I haven't told anyone this, you're the only one I've told."_

Finally, he gave a small smile despite his warm cheeks and held out his hand as she stopped in front of him.

"You look beautiful, Maka."

The comment made her blush, making her desperately wish Liz had put _that instead of everything else on her face_.

She took his hand and looked up at him through her lashes. "Thanks, Soul. You too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't look beautiful, Maka. I look _fabulous_." He wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh.

With that, the tension was lifted and they were off on their date.

"Have a fun night, you two!" Tsubaki called.

"Bye, bye~!" Patty waved. "Use protection~!"

Liz and Blair glared at the boy, making him sweat-drop when he closed the passenger door.

"MAKE HER CRY AND WE WILL END YOU!" They said simultaneously. "Be good now~!" A smile slid on to their face.

After a few more threats and good wishes, Soul slid in with a pale face.

"You okay Soul?" Maka moved to get a good look at his face when he closed the car door.

"Hopefully, they're asleep when we get back." He replied before getting out of the driveway.

* * *

At least the date wasn't a bust like he worried it would be.

He sighed in relief as they walked through the park, a cliché move from the boy himself.

Maka was further ahead of him, twirling around in the lamplight. She giggled, probably tipsy from the wine he had ordered for them.

_What a lightweight._ Soul thought with a warm smile, watching her eyes widen as her head tilted to look up at the night sky.

The night was getting more and more cliché by the minute.

His heart was not going to go through the rest of the night if she was going to be that cute.

Stepping behind her, he placed his jacket suit on her shoulders.

Maka turned to look up at him, giving a wide grin. "Thanks." She turned back, putting her arms through the sleeves.

He was sweating again...

"Do you want to sit or something?" He offered, gesturing to the bench behind them.

She nodded, grabbing his sweaty hand.

As soon as they sat down, she was back to looking at the stars.

The look in her eyes made his stomach do weird things, as if there were stupid things in there fluttering or maybe it was doing a flip but he was pretty sure stomachs don't do that...

The silence enveloped them like a cozy blanket.

He really hadn't noticed how Maka scooted her body closer to him until her thighs bumped in to his, which cause the boy to jump.

He scratched one of his red cheeks with his index finger. "So, um, you really like the stars huh? I mean, you've stared at them since we got here."

It was her time to blush, giggling with embarrassment. "Ah, well, we never really get to relax or go outside at night. I mean, I haven't been able to look at the stars because of all the assignments we've got." She looked back up with a warm smile.

"I know it hasn't been that long since I've seen them but when you're apart from something so beautiful, the next time you see it, it just becomes even more beautiful than possible." There was something in her eyes that made it seem as if there was something more than that about the stars that intrigued her. "You know?" She turned to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Of course, that's why I like you so much! You always know what I'm thinking! And it always makes me feel better!" She threw her arms around him. "You always make me feel better." She mumbled through his dress shirt.

He really wished she wasn't under the influence of... Wine.

His jaw dropped when she kissed him smack on the cheek before returning to mumbling incoherent things in to his shirt.

"Maka, I think we should go home now. You're drunk."

"Not drunk, Soul."

"Then stop kissing my neck..." His voice quivered.

"Hm?" She paused at his pulse, taking in his scent. "You don't like it?"

"No! I mean, yes? I mean- oh!"

_Hide the bone, hide the bone, SOUL!_

She noticed the bob of his Adam's apple when she bit the other side of his neck, sucking lightly.

_"Soul, please don't. Don't be like him."_

"M-Maka, hey now, we're in public!" He tried to hide his moan, pushing his meister off lightly by the shoulders. "Look, I'm enjoying this as much as you, really." He squeezed her shoulders. "But, I don't want to do things we'll both regret later."

"I'm not drunk, Soul." She repeated as he got up.

"C'mon, its past midnight." He held out his elbow, smiling lipstick marks and all.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she took in what tonight could mean, how the background of trees and stars made him look more like those story book characters in books, how handsome he looked in the lamplight, how they were alone in the park past midnight.

"It's past midnight?" She asked more to herself than him.

"Yeah, now c'mon, before your _moms_ get worried."

She nodded lightly, looping her arm through his.

"Your eyes remind me of stars." Her head leaned on his arm as they walked through the rest of the park.

"How?"

"I dunno, it just does."

"Go home, Maka. You're drunk."

"Shut up, Soul."

* * *

None of the girls were there when they calm back, not even Blair.

Maka was half asleep, mumbling on about how the world seemed so beautiful at night and why couldn't they just enjoy it more and why was the world so annoyingly dangerous sometimes and stuff like that.

"Blair? I kinda need you! Maka's falling asleep!" He called out, an arm around his meister's waist while one of her arms were around his shoulder.

"Soul? Why don't you want to kiss me?" Maka muttered with her eyes closed, more of her weight being put on him.

"Not really the time to ask that, Maka." He replied, stumbling when her arm slipped off his shoulder. "Okay, that's enough. You're obviously asleep and Blair's obviously not here." He moved his arm under the back of her neck and put an arm under the back of her leg, then swept her off her feet.

He smirked, Maka's quality of being a heavy sleeper was useful.

As he made his way to her open bedroom door (thank you Tsubaki), he made certain that she didn't get hit on the head or feet. He was fine with the pain his toes had to go through.

When he had finally gotten her in to bed, he considered changing her in to appropriate bed clothing but decided against it and just took off her heels and accessories.

He pulled her blanket up to her chin and kissed her forehead with a whispered, "Good night, Maka."

He flicked the light off and shut the door quietly, his dress shoes clicked as he headed to the living room couch. He slipped his shoes off and hid them behind the couch before plopping down.

He rearranged himself until he was comfortable. He had his left arm as a pillow rest for his head on the couch arm while his feet (or ankles technically) occupied the other couch arm.

Maka's sparkling eyes and red cheeks came in to his mind, making him smile widely without knowing. Death, that girl was just so amazing.

He stared at the ceiling, thinking about her while his eyelids started to droop.

The smile didn't leave his face as he slept and dreamt about a second date with Maka Albarn.

The confession of being totally in love with her had a good ending in his head.

* * *

She found him too much of a gentleman to be real. Blair wasn't there and she was asleep, but he still hadn't done anything to her.

He even took off her earrings and necklace for her as well as her heels. She giggled, trying to bury her head deeper in to her pillow.

Her feet quietly landed on the cold wood floor, hoping not to wake anyone up at 8 in the morning.

When she got to the living room, she smiled down at Soul's face. Smiling back at her.

She walked to the space between the couch and coffee table to have a better look at his face.

There was a red lipstick mark on his left cheek, three on the left side of his neck, and one on the right under a hickey.

She blushed and bit her lip. When she said she wasn't drunk, she had meant it.

Soul had though she was under the influence of wine, but that was way too light for her. She was just too tired to hold back anything any more, he had looked the same way.

She grabbed his hand hanging off the couch and leaned her cheek in to the palm of it.

"You're so stupid, why can't you just do it?" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Because," His voice mumbled huskily, "I need to ask you before I do something stupid." His thumb ran across her cheek, tracing small circles.

She hummed, not at all surprised that he had woken up at that moment. "Then ask, stupid."

"Too lazy, I just woke up." He stared at the ceiling.

"Your chances are slimming." She let go of his hand, standing up.

They stared at each other before he finally sat up and cracked his back.

"It's not that easy." He said, stretching as she sat next to him.

"Why not?" She smoothed the wrinkles on her dress, even if it was already no hope.

_"You trust me."_

"I just can't."

"Why?"

_"So,"_

"It's difficult."

_"I trust you."_

He rubbed his face with his hands. "Besides, we both have morning breath."

"I swear, we both don't care about that." She crossed her arms and ankles.

He hadn't noticed that she was still wearing his suit jacket.

"Fine." He looked in to her eyes, the memory of her comparing his eyes and stars coming back. "But only if you tell me why my eyes remind you of stars."

"Hey! I was drunk!" She lied while her face turned red.

"Not drunk enough if you remember that." The cocky grin of his was placed back on his face.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Only if I can kiss you."

She looked up through her eyelashes and blinked. "What was that?"

He suddenly lost his ability to talk, and his ability to breathe.

"Soul?"

"I- Uh..."

10 points to Maka.

"Can I- I mean- Um..." He winced, sounding uncool two days in a row because of that girl.

"May I kiss you?"

Maka smiled. "You may."

He caressed her cheek like he had done earlier. Her hands buried themselves in his soft and white like snow hair. Their noses bumped, breath mixing together, hesitancy in eye contact.

The kiss was soft but long, testing the waters of the newfound relationship.

Her toes curled in delight, her eyelashes kissing his cheeks, her lungs losing air. The attack of the butterflies returned in his stomach, the couch was creaking under his other hand's weight, his blood was rushing and loud in his ears.

They pulled away smiling, the room suddenly a lot warmer.

He grabbed one of the hands buried in his hair and held it up, interlocking their hands in from of them.

"Maka Albarn, I am truly in love with the way you can murder anyone with a book to the head, listen to terrible music, and even when you look messy haired and ridiculous. Like now."

She smacked his arm as he laughed.

"But, I'm more in love with how books fascinate you and how you put up with me."

His grin simmered in to a warm smile.

"I'm in love with the 'amazing and beautiful scythe-meister, I-don't-give-a-shit-about-what-you-think-of-me, Maka Albarn.'" He recited what Liz had said the night before.

"I'm in love with _you_, Maka."

She smiled back, dropping their hands to kiss him again.

"And I'm in love with you, Soul." She murmured against his lips.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Happy New Year!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**-That Person**_


End file.
